Lightspace Emissary
by Chaokachu
Summary: When evil teams up, only one pink puffball and his friends can rescue the world!
1. Lightspace Emissary Part 1

Lightspace Emissary, Part 1: Evil Returns

A World of Light/Subspace Emissary fanfiction

I can't say I own Subspace Emissary, World of Light, the Smash Brothers franchise or any of the representative characters.

_Following his defeat, Lord Galeem was reborn from the huge energy wave that followed his first body being destroyed, as a tiny spark of light, no bigger than a distant star. He escaped and found himself in a strange world where black, blue and red ground pulsated softly, and the sky was a shining blue and black mass. Subspace. He found a blue human-like creature, shrouded in impressive wings. Tabuu, the Lord of Subspace. He'd been restoring his body to attack the Smash Realm once again. In their ancient language, they agreed to team up: Tabuu would give Galeem power and Master Hands again, Galeem would capture everyone in the Subspace. The two evils set their plan into action, Tabuu transferring some of his energies into the tiny spark that remained of Galeem… _

The Smash team were at the stadium from the start of Subspace Emissary, celebrating their success against the evil Lords Galeem and Dharkon. It was a full-blown party, with music, dancing, food, you name it.

"Great-a turnout, isn't it, Luigi!" Mario laughed to his green-clad brother.

"Yeah! I'm-a super glad that you got-a everyone together today, Mario!" Luigi replied, smiling.

There was a dance floor where plenty of the Fighters were hanging around and Ryu took a chance, went to the centre of the dance floor and started being awesome as usual, everyone clapping and chanting "Go, Ryu!" in time with the music.

It was all happy and fun, when suddenly, an all-familiar (To the Brawl Team) rumbling noise began. Everything quietened dramatically, as everyone looked at the sky. It was turning a deep crimson, with mauve clouds.

"No, is it possible…?" Zero Suit Samus whispered.

"Uh, M-M-Mario? Is it really possible that he-a came back?" Luigi stuttered.

The Fighters from Sm4sh and up were confused and frightened by the sight, and either stood in shock or panicked.

"What's going on? I've never encountered anything like this, please explain!" Mewtwo shouted, concerned, over the howling winds that began.

Meta Knight turned to Mewtwo and muttered four words that struck fear into the Brawl Fighter's hearts: "Subspace. Tabuu has returned."

And just as the Portal Bombs were thrown towards the Fighters, tonnes of Master Hands began floating around the place. They noticed something that they'd never expected to see: Lord Galeem, but with wings that were reminiscent in shape and colours of Tabuu's own.

Shulk immediately foresaw something:

_A void where everyone was turned into trophies, and their souls were pulled from them, and crushed by the hands of an ancient human-like being while Galeem engulfed the remaining survivors in light… _

"Everyone, run!" he shouted. The Portal Bomb exploded, creating a dark black-purple shadow that somehow shone, and consumed most characters. Kirby immediately responded by summoning the Warp Star, grabbing as many of the smaller Fighters (Pichu, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Olimar, Mega Man, Lucas and Villager) as he could, extending the Star, throwing himself and them on and Warping from the universe, as everything and everyone was thrown into the Lightspace.

A while later, they landed in ruined soil, just like in World of Light, but together, each of them dizzy and confused. After Kirby stood up, he helped Pichu to his feet and made sure the other survivors were OK. They looked over the new world, wondering what was to come of them in the new adventure…

**That's it for this part of Lightspace Emissary! In the next episode, they begin a journey to rescue Yoshi, Sonic, the two Samus and Duck Hunt Duo. Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next one! ¦°**


	2. Lightspace Emissary Part 2

Lightspace Emissary, Part 2: Power of Teamwork!

A World of Light/Subspace Emissary Fanfiction

As you may all know, I don't own Smash Brothers. This is just a piece of writing that I did because I had a cool idea in my head.

_Previously…_

_Galeem, reduced to the size of a distant star, made his way to Subspace, where he gained new powers after teaming up with a slowly recovering Tabuu. They created a new reality, called the Lightspace, and captured the Fighters. Now, the survivors, namely Kirby, Pichu, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Olimar, Lucas, Mega Man and Villager, must work together to save the Smash Realm! _

The eight survivors trekked silently through the darkness of the Night Forest, each one of them frightened and wondering what was to come. They all were ready for the fight that was to come. Suddenly, there was a loud snap, and everyone leapt on top of the source. They quickly found out that the "attacker" was just Mega Man being clumsy and stepping on a twig, due to a low battery and no solar charge.

"Should we maybe stop for a little while? Mega Man's down at, like, 10 percent battery and probably will shut down temporarily if we don't let him recharge…" Lucas whispered in the darkness, noticing how much the blue bot was stumbling and acting tired. Just as Lucas finished his sentence, Mega Man tripped and landed on his butt, slightly dazed. He stood upright again.

"Yes, but doesn't he need light energy to recharge?" Olimar asked, thinking.

"Oh yeah…" the boy muttered, letting Mega Man lean against him so he wouldn't fall over again and cause too much noise.

Everyone except a slightly delusional Mega Man thought for a few minutes, before Pikachu had a literally bright idea. He sent an electrical current down his tail, and rested it against Mega Man's hand. Mega Man immediately began recharging from both the light from Pikachu's tail and his electricity. Pichu, willing to put himself out of the way for others, joined in, resting his face against Mega Man's other hand and sending electricity to him via his cheeks, even as it stung the little rodent's entire body.

"Popoyo!" Kirby whispered, as if saying "Good idea, you two!"

Just as they continued to charge their buddy, though, something like a nearby bush rustled. Olimar, who had just summoned two Yellow Pikmin and a Red Pikmin, decided to investigate the noise, and called his tiny friends to him. The bush rustled again…

Sonic zipped out the bush, scowling, teeth gritted, ready to punch someone's face in. He was of normal colour, but his eyes were a shining purple and a blue aura surrounded him.

A battle had begun!

Sonic ran forward, his fist raised, and swung a punch at Olimar. Olimar dodged swiftly and ordered his Red Pikmin to attack. It did, spitting miniature flames, which made the hedgehog recoil. Olimar then combated a one-one B class attack using a Blue Pikmin to grab Sonic's foot and slow him down. They fought each other for a few minutes, before Sonic managed to get a hit in on Olimar, who flew backwards, and landed on the ground, unable to fight. He'd been Stamina KO'd.

Pikachu quickly gave up post of recharging Mega Man and dropped to all fours, teeth bared at Sonic, cheeks sparking. "Piiiiiii-KA!" he shouted. Sonic seemed taken aback when he saw Pikachu, as he remembered the beginning of the World of Light. Pikachu took the chance to attack and tackled Sonic to the ground, and used Thunder Fang on his arm. Sonic was almost Stamina KO'd, then sat up again, and punched Pika as hard as he could. Pikachu was sent flying backwards, and if it hadn't been for Kirby and his surprisingly good ability to catch things and being super-inflatable, he would have been thrown into the ground.

"Poyono, miii Piky ok poyo?" Kirby babbled, deinflating his squishy pink body. Pikachu nodded and ran up to Sonic, charged up as long as he could, and unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt. Sonic collapsed, and a blueish-lavender light seeped from his chest, before he sat up again and shook his head, back to normal.

"Hey, what happened?" he whispered.

"You were possessed by some kinda evil light! But we got you back to normal." Lucas said. The team had a new member!

"Well, let's head off, then!" Sonic smiled.

"That will be a little hard, as Mega Man needs to recharge, and Pichu's exhausted." Olimar, who'd just woken up, said calmly, indicating the little electric mouse and the bot boy. Pichu had fallen asleep in Mega Man's hand, snoring quietly and Mega Man had passed out some time during the battle.

"Uh, let's wait till morning, then we'll continue." Sonic laughed a little awkwardly, forgetting he wasn't the only Fighter there.

**That'll be all from me. In the next one, Pichu and Pikachu become inseparable - literally! And the Chaos Emeralds turn out to work on those not decended from Mobius… **


End file.
